Monarchy Railways
by Caitybugz
Summary: Lillian Marie never expected to run away from her home, fall in love with a railyard worker, or that her father and her Guardian Angel try to kill her. Her life sucks at times. But she has her lover by her side. So it can't be ALL that bad, can it?
1. Prologue

Author Note: In this story, you will see two different points of views. Lillian's and Latzios. Except for the prologue. ANd then chapter One and two are in Latzio's. Then 3,5,7, etc are in Lillians. While 1,2,4,6, etc. are in Latzio's. So.. yeah. ENJOY! :D

~Caitybugz

* * *

><p>Before time began, the world was barren and without form. But the great force said "Let there be the ground, the sun, and the sky!" And so it was. However, something else happened. Beings arose from the earth and tried to destroy the Force, but the Force created the four Gods. Then they fought. After many years and bloodshed, the Gods forced the beings back into their dwelling underneath the ground, the gods then lined chains from the corners of every land, across sea, until the beings were locked in. The Gods didn't want anything to come and break the chain, so they created creatures to guard, but each one they made was never good enough.<p>

Then the Force said "LET THERE BE A BEING THAT WILL LAST THROUGHOUT THE AGES! NO MATTER WHAT EVIL MAY BE APONE THEM!" From the dirt came two legged beings, known as a humans.

The gods were jealous of such thing being superior to their own creation. They took some humans, and gave them the fangs of a tiger, the thirst of a leech, and the slyness of a wolf.

They called themselves Vampires, and the humans simply ignored them, until one vampire, by the name of Brutus Medalia, joined together the various tribes of vampires and fought against the humans until they begged for mercy. The humans were then made into slaves of the vampires, and the country of Medalia was founded.

After years of bloodshed and revolts, a human by the name Magister Pacis (Latin for master of peace), united both Vampires and Humans against the Medalia family, which has became a hurtful dictatorship overtime. Magister was killed during the final attack, and the vampire Koexistenz formed a Monarchy to replace Brutus's Dictatorship.

A new being was born a 1000 years later. They were large, loud, powerful metal beings, that sped across the chains of the land made by the gods and traveled from world to world. They were named the Locomotive., some Humans and the Locomotives became partners, and then the humans called themselves Engineers. The leaders of the world tried to get their hands on any Engineer they could, and still are, but there is one that outmatches them all. One day, the great force showed itself to the greatest Engineer, "You must guard the rails that my creations have laid across the land, I grant you and your descendents power more then any god can give or any being can give. At the cost that your family will remain among the workers."


	2. Chapter One: Latzio

"Dad, why are we going to see the Royals De Medalia?" I questioned

"The Royals De Medalia have made an offer us a deal, one I am more than happy to make" answered Markus Auditor De Firenze, my father.

"we get a home for working on their rail yards! Isn't that wonderful! Old Scat would be able to keep his joints dry!" squealed Quesisha Auditor De Italia, My mother.

My life is very different, my name is Latzio Auditor de Medalia, I'm a descendent of a family of well know and talented Engineers. My father was in charge of the war trains back in the Italian and Germany war, about thirty years ago. His locomotive is Scatafucus Constructo Firenze, but we call him scat, He is a 2-4-2 mountain type engine. My older brother Ezio, and my older sister Catarina, have a 2-4-4-2 Engine known as Quad Constructo Roma, he is our most powerful locomotive in our little group. My twin sister and I share Duplex P-3 Constructa Medalia, Duplex she is a 2-2-2-2, being the youngest Locomotive in our group, is about 8 years old, so she's still young at heart, me, I'm about five years old. Scat is about 247 years old, and Quad is 125 years old.

Life of the Auditor family is simple, nomadic Engineers that do work for anything in exchange. I've been to places people just dream about in my few years of life, I've also met just about every single Royal, Except for the Royals De Medalia. Dad says they look like Humans, but are different at the same time. I hope they are nice though, if we are gonna live there that is.

Now everyone was preparing to leave, Dad and mom at Scat, Ezio and Catharina preparing Quad, Paige and I preparing Duplex.

"I feel just fine, why do you have to check EVERY SINGLE JOINT!" Duplex hissed, she never liked pre-trip maintenance.

"I don't want you to bust down in the middle of the ocean. That won't be fun." I replied

"Yeah, bust down in the ocean." added Paige.

Duplex puffed some smoke from her stack "yeah right, like I ever would."

Hot steam spouted onto Duplex's hull "Now you will be e-e-e-e-eating your words you little whippersnapper" Scat growled

My dad blew Scats whistle "Okay guys, stop arguing, and let's get rolling" Duplex stack erupted with steam, as did Quads and Scat. Scat started moving first, then Quad followed, leaving Duplex and I last in line to move.

"Why don't I get to lead?" Duplex asked Quad

"Because if old man Scat was to break down, I don't think you want to push him across the ocean." replied quad in his deep voice.

Duplex was quiet for the rest of the trip, once we left Italia's borders, I put the regulators on full power, and all of us sped up, at least to 150 miles an hour, Scat can't go any faster without stressing his side rods.

* * *

><p>After a good seven hours on the Ocean Rail Lines, we reached the land of Medalia. I have never seen so many tall trees before! But before I knew it, dad had us pull over onto a sideline. "Dad, what's going on guys?" I called on the radio<p>

"Scats tired, and we all need rest." He replied. I sighed, I hated having to wait for scat, yeah I know he's old. But it gets annoying…

Ezio, Catarina and Paige had the tent and dinner up in no time, while I was stuck trying to figure out what's wrong with Scatie Mc scat scat.

"its next to my piston, behind my sidebar. In front of my first wheel…"

"None of them have anything wrong. I don't know what you're feeling." I got on my back and slid myself under scats side rod, and prodded my stick wherever I could find.

"Closer, not closer, you have to tell me something you hunk of metal!" I yelled.

"No…no….no… THERE!" I stopped, and jammed my stick between the piston and the frame, And out ran a few cockroaches.

"that's betterrrr." hissed Scat, accidentally shooting hot steam into my face, I'm used to it…

"I still don't know how you can even feel that." Ezio commented

Night fell quick, and everyone was out cold except for me and Duplex. Both of us believed we were semi-nocturnal.

"Duplex, what did Quad say about the Royals here?" I asked.

"Quad said they are Vampires, but not like the ones in the horror stories Catarina tells you. The King is Jeremiah Penali, and the queen is Kylie Penali, they have a 4 year old adoptive daughter named Lillian Marie, She is also a Vampire."

"And do the vampires suck our blood?"

Quad interrupted "They do, but you wouldn't know. Vampires bites usually don't wake up humans, but I don't believe the Royals drink their servants blood, I'm guessing here."

I yawned and leaned on Duplex's wheel, allowing myself to drift off.

* * *

><p>I instantly jumped up at the most blood curdling scream I have ever heard. I look forward and Mom and dad have their daggers out on some strange figures. Ezio had his sword stabbed though another figure. Catarina was choking on her blood, and Paige was thrown across the grass and into a tree, making her quiet. I got up to run away, but another figure was blocking my way, his eyes were red, and he was wearing a black trench coat.<p>

"LATZIO DO NOT TELL HIM ABOUT WHAT I TOLD YOU! NEVER!" Dad grabbed Mr. trench coat, and pulled him away from me. I instantly ran, Quad, Scat and Duplex instantly followed me. I heard more screams from behind me. Then one I recognized… it was my dad's blood curdling cry, and his last breath. I stopped in my tracks.. But Duplex kept pushing me along…


	3. Chapter Two: Latzio

[Midnight]

I watched the clouds in the sky as they just roll by, free to where the  
>wind takes them. OH but not me! I'm stuck with taking care of the Royals<br>engines, which I admit, isn't too bad of a past time. The royals passed a new  
>law that all engines should at least know some basic skids and off rail<br>maneuvering. So I'm making sure they get back home without crashing. I looked  
>back of our five engines., there was of coarse Duplex and Quad, there was an<br>old puffer named John, there was the youngest, Siderails, and Ludicrous, he was  
>made in the same factory as Duplex.<p>

"Hey Lazio! are you going to try that new suit thing that the Duke of Roma  
>made for you?" questioned Siderails.<p>

"That flight suit?, um, sure." I droned, walking over to the side of  
>Duplex, I looked down the cliff that went right along the rail line, it seemed<br>to be getting farther and farther, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and  
>jumped. Instantly my instincts took over as the suits wings begin to spread. I<br>opened my eyes and watched the cliff next to me fly by.

"IM FLYING! HOLY CRAP IM ACCTUALY FLYING!" I yelped.

John hissed "More like falling with style."

He was right, I wasn't flying, I was gliding. The top of the cliff was  
>slowly leaving my line of sight. The ground was coming closer and closer. Then<br>it hit me, how was I going to land? there isn't any flat ground here.

The Engines starting blasting their whistles in panic. I looked back and up  
>at the engines. Worst thing I could do. Next thing I knew I was on the ground,<br>a red puddle forming around me, unable to move. I looked up at the cliff. All I  
>saw was the steam from the whistle blasts. Then the light faded from my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>[One week later]<p>

Ching-chiong, went the Castle Bells but I was already up and awake, and so  
>were the engines,. John was out helping Siderails with shuffling together<br>cargo, Quad was out pulling with a passenger train down the westerly line,  
>while Ludicrous and Duplex were waiting for cargo to pull. I made sure<br>everything was going along perfectly, all while ignoring the pain in my  
>shoulder.<p>

"Hey Latzio!" Ludicrous called.

"what is it?"

"What's HEERR name again" he teased,

"Lillian? What about her?" I mumbled

"you should hit on her, you got the hots for her, well, if you weren't  
>covered in soot that is"<p>

"why would a Royal like a worker like me…" I sighed

Ludicrous hissed out steam and started to move forward "you don't know  
>unless you try right?"<p>

I nodded subconsciously, I liked her, but the chances of her liking me,  
>heck, even liking me as a WORKER, were slim.<p>

"LAZIEASS" GET OVER HERE" cried a ear deafening demand from my boss, Luke.  
>I marched over to his location and stood tall.<p>

"Sir?"

"Get Duplex, attach the Royal, and lead her highness, Princess Lillian, to  
>Italy"<p>

"Yes sir" I replied without question or revolt. However, Duplex, John, and  
>Siderails weren't feeling too happy about Luke, John crept up behind Luke, and<br>hissed burning hot steam, Luke instantly started to wince in pain because of  
>his torched skin. I couldn't stop laughing. Once Luke cooled down, he grabbed<br>his wipe and started to whip me for my rebellious actions. I just braced and  
>waited for the pain.<p> 


	4. Chapter Three: Lillian

[Present Day]

I sighed as I got all my clothing together. I made it seem like I was going to be gone longer than 3 days but in reality, 3 days was how long I was going to be gone. The reason I packed so many clothes: The queen of Italy was an_** EXTREMELY**_ picky bitch. So I had to be careful and make sure I packed several outfits. I got out my suitcase and packed and my clothes into it, carefully. After I zipped up my suitcase, I walked over to my full length mirror to check myself out. I tweaked my black skirt and corset, to cover myself up better, so I wouldn't look like a skank. I yanked up my boots then went and looked out the window at Duplex, the train, and the workers.

One of them, my favorite worker, was being yelled at by another worker. Luke, the one yelling, pulled out a whip and started whipping Latzio, my favorite worker.

'God dammit, Luke!' I thought to myself then took off running. Out my room, down the hall and out into the lobby, I ran.

I threw open the doors, yelling, "Luke, Leave Latzio alone!" Luke and Latzio both looked at me in shock. They weren't expecting me, the princess, to come to Latzio's rescue. "Don't touch him again." I growled, walking up to Luke and smacking him across the face with a lash of my hand. Luke fell to the floor and he started up at me, fear visible in his widened eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked, noticing that Latzio's arm was bleeding.

"I'm fine, Princess" He replied, looking from me to Luke and back again.

"You're bleeding." I stated, looking from his bleeding arm to his face.

"I'm fine." He repeated.

"Fine." I sighed and nodded. "Luke. Go get my bag." I growled, looking down at Luke.

"Yes, your HIGHNESS." He growled, sarcastically, standing up and walking, with his head held high, out of the railyard and to my room.

I really didn't trust Luke but I didn't want him left alone with an injured Latzio.

"Princess, I wouldn't trust him with your suitcase." Latzio said, looking at me, pretty much reading my mind. I wouldn't either but I didn't want you to be left alone with him while I got it." I replied.

"You could have had me get it." He said.

"I was too pissed off to think of that." I said then looked at the door as it was opening. Luke walked into the rail yard, carrying my suitcase.

"Here Princess." Luke growled, handing, more like throwing the suitcase. I grabbed it and set it on the ground.

"Watch yourself Luke." Latzio warned.

"Shut up Latzio." Luke growled, reaching down for his whip.

"Luke!" I yelled, my eyes turning blood red. I shot out my hand, grabbed Luke and slammed him to the ground.

"Oh damn." I heard Latzio whisper.

"What did I JUST get done telling you?" I shouted

"Princess... We need to leave. The Queen awaits for you." Latzio said softly, grabbing my arm with one hand and my bag with the other.

I looked at Latzio, my favorite worker, the one that never slacked off, the one who never complained about the work he received and my eyes softened. And the purple, in my eyes, came back faster than ever.

Latzio let go of my arm abs went to load my bag on to Duplex. And he came back a minute later, asking, "Ready Princess?"

"Ready." I replied with a nod. Latzio got on to duplex first, started her up then I climbed on board. And off we went, to see the Queen of Italy.

I had plenty of seats to choose from, since I was the only one on duplex so I chose a window seat and stared out the window.

'So pretty.' I thought to myself and I laid my head against the window. A few minutes later, my eyes drifted close and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>1999<p>

Little Lillian Marie sat in a corner and watched ad her parents, Ashleigh and Lukas Marie, fought for their lives and hers. But they were losing the battle. Two vampires lay, dead, at their feet but five more remained.

'They're going to lose.' Lillian thought. Right as she thought that, knives came flying out of nowhere and pierced Ashleigh's and Lukas's skin, sinking directly in to their hearts.

"Lillian run!" was Ashleigh's last words. The other vampires looked at the corner where Lillian was, but Lillian was gone.

At the age of four, Lillian was extremely developed. She could walk, talk, run or do anything that a ten year old could do. Bit being a Pure Blood Vampire, really helped.

Out her house and into the woods, Lillian ran, begging her legs to carry her further and faster. But no matter how hard she pushed her legs, she could not run faster. She continued to run and she did not see a fallen log.

A wail of terror escaped her as she tripped over the log. She, somehow, could tell the other vampires had not seen her fall. She found out she was right when they ran right over her.

She got up and took off running back to her house. When she got there, she slowed to a stop and scrunched her nose in disgust. The air smelled of blood and death. She couldn't go into the house; she just couldn't see her dead parents. So she sat doe and started to wail, her grief showing greatly. She hated the vampires who killed her parents.

"Are you okay?"A female voice asked, coming from behind Lillian

"My parents are dead!" Lillian cried, spinning around from where she as sitting. Lillian looked at the lady and gasped. It was the Queen of Medalia.

"Yes. Thus why I am here. I have come to take you home with me." the Queen explained, looking down at the girl but she was unconscious.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

I woke up with a start and whispered, "I remember now." I had never remembered my previous life and all I had known was that I was a princess, a vampire one at that.

I looked out the window and realized that we were moving.

"Princess are you okay?" A voice asked to the left of me.

"Hmm?" I looked over and smiled at Latzio. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just had a dream."

"What about?" he asked.

"My parents." I replied.

"Oh. I don't have parents. They got killed when I was really young." He said.

"Same here." I sighed.

"I thought you were always the princess." He said.

"That's what I thought." I replied.

"You're still the Princess." Latzio said. "To me at least."


End file.
